Ash, Carlita, and Juanita
by WitChan
Summary: A story involving a love triangle between Ash, Carlita, and Juanita.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: This one does not relate to the Ash/Carlita story.

A/N 2: Yeah, sorry for making one critical error. I kinda rushed this story a bit.

At night, in Eindoak Town, a couple, Ash and Carlita, are making out on a bed naked while Pikachu watched. Ash was laying on top of Carlita while she grabbed his ass. They also had their eyes closed. It's been a few weeks since the two became lovers, after Ash came here to tell Carlita that he loved her and Carlita told Ash that she loved him and hoping for him to return here.

Outside of Carlita's room, Juanita, Carlita's mother, watched the lovebirds go at it through the door. Not only did she do that, but she thrust her own cunt with her fingers, moaning. She, too, loved Ash and she find him a hundred times hotter than any men around her age. Once Carlita leave here, she'll have her way with Ash and she can't wait. Everyday, Carlita and Ash leave together. But tomorrow, they won't as Carlita told Ash and Juanita that she'll go shopping by herself.

The next day, Carlita walked out of the house while Juanita watched. Many seconds later, Juanita closed and locked the door. Then, she covered every window inside the house expect in Carlita's room, which she'll do last. Now she locked the back door from the kitchen before heading to Carlita's room. There, she saw Ash and Pikachu laying on Carlita's bed together. After covering the window, Juanita climbed on the bed. She threw Pikachu on the floor as she crawled closer to Ash.

Speaking of Ash, he woke up and saw Juanita on top of him with that cute smile of hers. Looking surprised, he said, "Juanita?"

"I love you, Ash. I really do. Please fuck me," Juanita said. She touched his lips with hers, but Ash gently pushed her head away from his.

"I can't do it, Juanita," Ash said.

"Why not?" Juanita cooed.

"Because your daughter's my lover, not you," Ash replied. "Get off me so we can forget about this."

"No, Ash. I've been waiting for this since forever. NOW FUCK ME," Juanita said.

"No, Juanita. I won't fuck you and that's final," Ash said.

"Maybe this could change your mind," Juanita said as she went under Ash's pants.

"What are you trying to do, Juanita?" Ash asked.

"You'll find out in a second," Juanita said, caressing through his balls with her hand. Then, she squeezed them hard.

"AHHHHHHHHH! THAT HURT!" Ash screamed. Pikachu just stood there watching his best friend getting tortured. He didn't want to use Thunderbolt on Juanita because in reality, she's a nice lady. All she wanted for Ash was to fuck her.

"Your balls remind me of my ex-husband's. So squeezable. I can keep doing this as long as I can," Juanita said.

"Okay, okay! I'll fuck you! I'll do it good!" Ash said. Juanita finally let go of his balls.

"Good," Juanita said. As she got off Ash, she removed everything off her to expose her naked body. Her body looked amazing; her breasts and ass were twenty times bigger and her pussy looked nice.

"Nice body, Juanita," Ash said, smiling a little.

"Glad you liked it, Ash," Juanita said. Now she pulled Ash's pants and underwear next to his feet. Looking at his dick, she said, "So juicy looking."

She turned around and bent down so Ash can fuck her doggy-style. After getting up, Ash put his hands on her waists before plunging his big cock deep inside her old cunt. Juanita started moaning.

"That's right, Ash. Fuck that dirty pussy of mine. Do it faster and harder," Juanita said, moaning as she enjoyed each thrust from Ash's cock. Ash moaned too.

Doing as told, he moved his hips faster. He's getting the hang of this. At first, he didn't really want to do this. But now, he's enjoying it. "God, your cunt feels so good," Ash said, enjoying the sounds Juanita's pussy was making.

"Oh, Ash," Juanita said, squeezing the blanket. Her big breasts were bouncing in the same rate as Ash's balls. Despite the sudden heavy breathing, they didn't want to stop this, especially Juanita. This was her day, a special one, and it wasn't a dream. She had a dream like this but in the real world, it was sexier.

After a few minutes, Juanita said, "Let me taste your cum..."

"Okay..." Ash said, ending his thrusting.

After she and Ash calmed down, Juanita turned around and gently pushed Ash. Then, she mouthed his cock and stroked it deep. While doing so, she looked at Ash's with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"I forgot to mention this, but you and your daughter have the same cute eyes," Ash said, making Juanita happier.

As she stroked Ash dick faster, her saliva dripped out of mouth as it slid down to his pubes and balls. To Ash, Juanita was better at sucking his cock than Carlita. Also, the middle-aged woman can take more thrusts from his cock. It looks like he's in love with the older woman.

"I'm about to cum, Juanita," Ash said.

Seconds later, Ash's cock ejaculated. Ending her sucking, Juanita swallowed Ash's sperm down her throat. "Yummy," Juanita said.

"Ready for another round, Juanita? Ash asked, getting up a little.

"Hell yeah!" Juanita exclaimed.

As Juanita laid down, Ash got up top of her and pushed his dick inside her anus. He resumed his thrusting, as well as their moaning. "God, it's so tight!" Juanita said, putting her arms on the back of Ash's neck and her legs on his back. "You fuck good just like my ex-husband!"

"Why thank you, Juanita!" Ash said.

He had his head on Juanita's big breasts while fucking her, due to him being several inches shorter than her. It looked perfect for them anyway. Even better, Juanita caressed through Ash's raven hair. "So soft and beautiful..." Juanita said.

After ten minutes, Juanita told him to stop and he did. Again, they calmed down. After that, Juanita sat on his nice ass and gently dragged Ash towards her breasts. Holding the left breasts, he mouthed her nipple and began working his tongue. For the third time, Juanita moaned.

"It's good, huh?" Juanita asked and Ash nodded his head while looking at her.

Meanwhile, Carlita was heading home. She had a three bags of groceries with her too. Reaching to her house, she pulled a key out of her pocket and opened the door with it. Then, she heard moaning coming from her room as she locked the door back.

"I told Ash not to watch porn without me," Carlita said. It wasn't porn though. After putting the groceries inside the kitchen, she headed straight towards her room. As she opened the door, she gasped loudly. She can't believe what she just saw.

"WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS!?" Carlita yelled, distracting Ash and Juanita as their fun ended.

"Carlita, baby. You're back," Ash said. Juanita leaned on Ash, smiling at her daughter.

Folding her arms, she said, "Of course I'm back, ya bastard. Now tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Maybe I should tell her, Ash," Juanita said. Getting off the bed, she said, "Carlita. I love Ash too and I'm sorry for not telling you that before."

"Well, that's too bad because Ash is mine. Starting tomorrow, we'll move far away so you won't have sex with him!" Carlita said.

"Why can't we stay here with Juanita?" Ash said.

"Are you saying that you wanna have sex with my mom again? How dare you! I mean, look at her! She's like forty-years older than you!"

"There's nothing wrong with that, you know," Ash said.

"It is, Ash," Carlita said.

"Don't you think it'll be better if he chooses one of us, Carlita?" Juanita asked.

"Yes, and I know he'll choose me and he better," Carlita said. Then, she looked at Ash. "So, Ash. Who's it gonna be? Me or my mom?"

"Hmmm... I'll choose... Both!" Ash replied.

"Really!?" That's the best thing you could come up with!?" Carlita said.

"You're joking, right?" Juanita asked.

"I'm not, Juanita," Ash replied. "How about we have a nice threesome and be happy, okay?"

Getting closer to Juanita, he pressed her lips with his as he traveling his tongue inside her mouth, Then, they began french-kissing. Being jealous, Carlita touched her body on his and moved her hips smoothly. Seconds later, she went on her knees and put her mouth between the crack of Ash's ass. Then, she attacked his anus with her tongue, swirling all over the hole.

After reaching his balls with her hand, Juanita squeezed them a little. Carlita was planning on doing that, but it's too later. Instead, she wrapped her hand on his dick and stroked it hard. As Ash grabbed Juanita's ass, both closed their eyes. Carlita closed hers too.

Sometime later, Ash and the girls got off each other. Carlita took her stuff off to show Ash her body like she always do. She climbed on the bed and spread her lips. Then, Ash joined her as he began licking her cunt hard. Behind Ash, Juanita mouthed his whole sack, tasting it through her tongue.

Moaning, Carlita teased her own nipples by pinching them. She told Ash to go deep and he did. He looked at her too, which made it better. Now Juanita thrust Ash's ass with two fingers and Ash liked it, thus making him finger Carlita's ass. While pinching the left nipple, she gripped the right one before moving it in circles. She didn't like what Juanita was doing to Ash but as long as Ash's paying attention to her, she's happy.

More licks later, Carlita reached her climax and she told Ash to stop licking her cunt. Turning around, he looked at Juanita's beautiful as Carlita tried to calm down. After calming down, she pinned Ash on his back. Sitting on his cock while Juanita sat on his face, she touched his stomach both of her hands before bouncing on the thing.

While moaning, Juanita and Carlita glared at each other. They were crazy for Ash. Before this happened, they used to get along and spent much mother/daughter time together. Now they're having fun with the same guy they love and they hate each other for it.

Pikachu was enjoying this so far. He never saw anything dramatic like this in his life and his best friend got involved. He wondered how Delia and Ash's friends would react if they find out about this. He can't wait for it to happen, though.

Hours later, Ash and the girls ended their fun as it was time for dinner. "I love you girls," Ash said.

"I love you too, Ash," Juanita and Carlita said in unison. They then glared at each other again.

"Oh come on, guys. Get along. You're family," Ash said, putting his arms on their shoulders. Both kissed him on each cheek before heading out of the room with Pikachu.

The End


End file.
